unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Guardiandex/Home
Introduction Building a base is not a dificult task, but the tedious crafting system can cause confusion. The First Step The first thing you need to consider before building is the location. #NEVER build near zombies. #Is the location close to trees? #Is there a nearby water supply? #Do you have a consistant food source? #Are there any boulders nearby to upgrade or build a stone base? The Second major thing you need to be aware of, is the surface you plan to build on. What Should I build my base from? *Wood is perectly fine, trees are able to be chopped down using the axe, fire axe, or the chainsaw. *Stone is stronger than wood, but can still be destroyed. *Metal is not possible, however metal can be used for doors & shutters PRO TIPS *NEVER build near zombies. *Build closer to the center of the map, to limit travel distance between towns. *Find a Handsaw , they can convert 1 board into 4 sticks . *Dont get distracted, Zombies will allways be out looking for a tasty snack, be it you or your base. Foundation The foundation is the bottom floor for your base, it is required in order to build upon. For a food supply, Farming can be done by building a Greenhouse Foundation. Wooden Foundation : 3 wooden frames (3 logs) Greenhouse Foundation : 4 Fertilizers + 1 Wooden Foundation Pillars Pillars are the vertical columns which attach to the foundation, they are required to place various diferent walls between. (2 Posts can be made from 1 Pillar) Wooden Pillar : 2 Wood supports + 1 board (4 sticks + 1 log) Stone Pillar : 2 Stone supports + 1 board (2 stones + 3 logs) Walls description here... (2 Ramparts can be made from 1 wall) Wooden Wall : 2 wooden frames + 1 wooden pillar (9 logs + 4 sticks) Stone Wall : 2 stone frames + 1 stone pillar (10 stones + 3 logs) Doorways description here... Wooden Doorway : 1 wooden support + 1 wooden wall (6 sticks + 9 logs) Wooden Door : 1 wooden frame + 1 bolt Garage Port : (a large doorway) Wooden Gate : (a large door) Stone Doorway : 1 stone support + 1 stone wall Metal Door : 1 wooden door + 3 scrap metal Metal Gate: Windows Windows are perfect for adding natural light in a base, as well as providing the alternate escape route for the desperate survivor Wooden Window : 1 wooden support + 1 wooden doorway Wooden Shutter : 1 bolt + 1 wooden door Stone Window : 1 stone support + 1 stone doorway Metal Shutter : 1 Wooden Shutter + 3 scrap metal Second Floor/ Roof Platforms are the foundations for raised floors. They can be used to serve as a roof, or upper levels for your base. Wooden Platform : 3 wooden plates + 1 wooden cross Wooden Hole : 1 wooden frame + 1 wooden platform Wooden rampramp: 2 wooden support + 1 wooden platform To place a platform, hole or ramp, you must be looking at the foundation beneath it. Light Sources & Useful Furnishings Braziers : 2 sticks + 2 bolts - these can be mounted on almost every surface, ceiling, wall, or floor. (The brazier is a torch) Wooden Ladders : 1 duct tape + 9 sticks - they can be mounted on most walls. Category:Blog posts